


笼

by sud



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, DCU
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sud/pseuds/sud
Summary: 初成立的正义联盟，在应对达克赛德带领天启魔入侵地球时陷入鏖战。超人及时回归加入战斗，众人合力击退了达克赛德。此后，面对复活的超人，一直愧疚于曾fail了超人的蝙蝠，选择将最无防备的自己交到超人手上……





	1. 【一】

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇人物设定基于电影MOS、BVS及正联预告，如果OOC……就当是平行世界吧！（注意：文中酥皮和老爷都是蓝眼睛！）作者不拥有这些角色。纯粹同人创作，用于吃肉和同好交流。

“玛莎对我提起过你。”克拉克斟酌着开口。他穿着超人的制服，飘在布鲁斯卧室外的露台上。夜风将他的红色披风铺展开来，像帷幕般遮挡住身后幽暗的树林与湖水，“谢谢你，帮我照顾她们。”

布鲁斯微不可见地摇了摇头。室内大片阴影将他的赤裸淹没在黑暗之中，没有任何光源，却无法阻挡超人的视觉。纵横交错的伤疤遍布了这具在不久前才经历过战斗的身体，左肩有着明显的肿块，肋下还缠着纱布，双腿膝盖的位置有些颤抖，小腿右侧还残留些许被灼烧过的痕迹。

克拉克忍不住用X视线仔细地将这个男人扫了两遍，在确认对方的伤处都已经过相当专业的处理后，稍稍松了口气，这才隔着大半个房间，对上了蝙蝠侠没有被面罩遮住的眼睛。

“玛莎告诉我，有人匿名捐助了我的葬礼。露易丝……”他在提到这个名字时停顿了一下。

布鲁斯当然知道这是什么原因。那个坚强美丽的女记者，在超人离开后重新振作起来，继续着自己的事业与生活。实际上，无论是玛莎还是露易丝，这两个曾与克拉克•肯特关系最为密切的人，反而更快地走出了超人死亡的阴影。而他，曾立志杀死对方甚至差点儿就成功的犯罪者，却至今未能让噩梦远离。

“……她说，你收购了星球日报……”克拉克还在继续说着刚刚得到的信息。布鲁斯猜测，在这之前，在克拉克离开的六个小时里，他可能去见了玛莎•肯特和露易丝•莲恩，或许还有戴安娜•普林斯。

“什么时候？”布鲁斯打断了克拉克试图引出话题的喋喋不休。他声音沙哑低沉，简短的问题抛出来，没前没后的让人摸不透他的意思。

而克拉克却听懂了：“大约三周前，我在棺材里醒过来，花了点时间把自己弄出去。我的力量消失了，玛莎把我藏在农场的仓库里。直到前天，我再一次飞了起来。”

“接着就赶上了天启星入侵。”像救世主一样，复活，并拯救世界。布鲁斯干巴巴地总结道，默默咽下了后面的话。

“是的，还好我赶上了。”克拉克微笑起来，那英俊的脸庞搭配上温暖人心的笑容，几乎可以融化所有坚冰。

“那么，有戴安娜和维克多他们处理后续，我们还有四个小时。”布鲁斯向克拉克的方向靠近，在离他两米左右的距离站定。

初冬的夜晚气温偏低，即便室内有暖气调节温度，在落地窗大开的情况下赤身裸体地站了这么一会儿，也足够将布鲁斯冻得脸色苍白嘴唇发紫，何况他还是个伤员。

“不要告诉我，在我回来之前你就这样待着？！你疯了么？！”克拉克终于注意到布鲁斯掩饰得很好的异状。他迅速地跳进了房间，自动感应的玻璃门在他身后合上，“你应该待在床上，好好睡上一觉，而不是脱光了衣服站在这儿。”

“我想，在我把你带回来的时候，我就已经说得够清楚了。”布鲁斯顺应着克拉克的动作，退回阴影之中，“在这里，这间屋子里，你可以让我做任何事，你也可以对我做任何事。”

“但我不会伤害你，布鲁斯。我也不想虐待你，我不会虐待任何人。”克拉克皱着眉头，满脸不赞同地看着黑暗里的男人，“我以为，我们是朋友。你救了玛莎，还告诉她，你是我的朋友。”

“当然，只要你想，只要你愿意。”暗处的身影动了动，布鲁斯的声音显得更加低沉，却带着成熟男士特有的磁性，在克拉克听来竟透着几分慵懒的味道。

耳根因对方的嗓音而觉出些许痒意，克拉克有些不自然地撇开眼：“戴安娜告诉我，因为之前的误解，以及我的死，让你感到非常愧疚。但那不是你的责任。那是我自己的选择，我为我的世界而战。”

“所以，你的死是有意义的。”但这与蝙蝠侠所悔恨的，并不冲突。布鲁斯这样认为。克拉克在他言简意赅的总结中，又一次对上了他的眼睛。那双颜色深得更接近黑的蓝眼睛里，泛着细碎的琥珀光泽，克拉克突然就在他的眼神中读懂了他想表达的东西。

“所以，你想让我……”报复？克拉克咽下了那个即将脱口而出的单词，“还是说，你有受虐倾向？”

布鲁斯沉默着，没有任何动作。

克拉克抿着唇。他禁不住想起，在六个小时之前，他从堪萨斯州飞到离大都会极近的战场上，帮助伤痕累累的蝙蝠侠等人，将达克赛德和他的天启星军团击退。随后，请神奇女侠和钢骨收拾残局的蝙蝠侠，开着蝙蝠翼带着超人回到了这里。接着，他跟着退下了蝙蝠战衣的布鲁斯走进他的卧室，看着他在自己面前脱光了身上的衣服，并告诉自己，可以对他做任何事。

如此坦荡、直白又色情的邀请，让在乡下农场长大的克拉克很是惊吓。等他反应过来时，他已经离开了布鲁斯的卧室，在韦恩宅外的湖面栈道上来回徘徊。

阿尔弗雷德•潘尼沃斯，布鲁斯的老管家，在这里找到了他。老人给他带了美味的小甜饼和红茶。他对克拉克说：“感谢您，肯特先生。您还活着真是太好了。韦恩先生一直为了您的事感到自责。他曾失去了太多，一直试图挽回、试图弥补。您是唯一给予他这样机会的人。您，是吗？”

那一瞬间，无声的沉重，克拉克不知道该如何回答。他告诉老管家，布鲁斯身上还有伤，而他需要离开一会儿。他决定去问问玛莎，或者再加上露易丝，如果时间来得及，他还想跟戴安娜聊聊。

然后，他回到了这里，重新站在布鲁斯的面前。不再是从天而降，而是由远及近——

“如果这是你所期望的。那么，过来。到我面前来。”


	2. 【二】

当指尖接触到布鲁斯的咽喉时，克拉克明显地觉察到对方的僵硬与颤抖。伴随着轻微吞咽而变换位置的喉结，在他的指腹下微微战栗。布鲁斯的嘴唇似有若无地抖动了一会儿，张开又合上，看起来似乎是想要说点什么，最终什么都没说。几乎和克拉克贴在一起的身体，在沉默中逐渐紧绷起来，却没有做出丝毫躲避的动作。

他确实如他所说的，准备承受超人可能施加在他身上的一切。

克拉克眯起眼睛，他依旧有些不知所措，但更多的则是无奈，以及难以抑制的兴奋。

他禁不住回想起那个下雨的夜晚，蝙蝠灯投射在哥谭的天幕上，玛莎的生命受到威胁，他被迫奔赴这场由卢瑟一手策划的生死之战。他满心怨愤，又充满迷茫。他从天而降，试图和身着重甲的蝙蝠侠沟通，却被对方早有准备的枪炮武器轰了一脸。他控制不住地心生杀意，却又强自按捺下来。他知道自己正处于一个多么危险的境地，稍稍越界便会万劫不复。

然而，他最终没有，没有做出无可挽回的事情。即使氪气弹让他变得虚弱，战斗让他力不从心，甚至那被打磨成长矛的氪石枪，让他第一次如此真实地直面了来自人类的死亡威胁，他依旧没有真正试着跨出那一步。

而蝙蝠侠，布鲁斯•韦恩，这个男人，凭借着那些装备，以及这具充满力量，但对他而言却又脆弱不堪的身体，狠狠地将他踩在脚下，扼住了他的命脉，对他利刃相向。

但现在，此刻，这个曾给他带来濒死恐惧的男人，选择将自己交到他的手里，以这样赤身裸体，毫无防备的姿态。仿佛那场充斥着冰冷雨水、金属弹药和废弃建筑味道的生死较量不曾存在，只有眼前的肉体才是真实的。

克拉克忍不住凑近布鲁斯，嗅着他身上散发出的，像是被烘烤过的橡木气味，那其中还混合着少量的红酒芬香，和窗外湖水的湿润清凉。鬼使神差地，克拉克扣住了手中的脖颈，将布鲁斯拉向自己。他们的嘴唇贴合在一块，由浅浅的厮磨，到轻轻的啃咬。

和蝙蝠侠惯常冷硬的作风如此不同，布鲁斯的嘴唇冰凉柔软，在克拉克刻意制造的侵入中，主动回应着。他们时而像是两头正在争夺地盘的雄兽，时而像是最亲密无间的恋人，舌尖相抵，互相舔吮对方的唇舌，让津液自嘴角蜿蜒而下。

克拉克的兴致已经被这个吻完全挑了起来，他借由力量上占据的优势，让舌苔用力扫过布鲁斯的上颚，在靠近牙齿的地方停留扰弄。接着，在布鲁斯发出抗议的哼哼时，重新卷住他的舌头，勾引它探入自己的唇齿之间，一点一点地拨弄。

他们贴得更紧了。布鲁斯拽着克拉克的红披风，几近急切地摸索着超人身上的制服，试图找出脱下它的关键所在。他因情动而泛红的脸，让他在克拉克的亲吻中显得更加诱人。

或许，我可以让他变得更棒。克拉克制止了布鲁斯的动作，他艰难地离开了布鲁斯的嘴唇，往后退了一步。

布鲁斯在被推开时便清醒过来。他站在原地，表情变得有些尴尬和难堪：“那么，我是被拒绝了？”

“当然不。”克拉克勉强平复下自己即将喷薄汹涌的欲望，摇了摇头，“布鲁斯，如果有谁能在这种时候拒绝你，那他一定是块被冻坏了脑子的石头。而我显然不是。”

“那么，你是想尝试些别的？”布鲁斯扬起下巴，哥谭首富的面具让他显得玩世不恭，“情趣道具？角色扮演？或者SM？好吧，实际上我没有和男性的经验。但如果你想要试试……”

“试试你那一屋子的玩意儿么？”朝床头灯的方向看了一会儿，克拉克的X视线让他轻易发现了那面墙壁之后的秘密，“我没想到你真的有这种兴趣。”

“现在明显不只是我。”哥谭蝙蝠指了指超人胯下那块巨大的隆起，“你想要吗？我是说，我可以试试，给你口交。”

“当然，好的，荣幸之至。”克拉克语无伦次地扯了两句，在布鲁斯的注视下僵了片刻后，猛然间失去了踪迹。几秒后，他又回到原位。他的制服不翼而飞，露出肌肉扎实线条完美的钢铁之躯。

“哦，超级速度。真是方便。”挑了挑眉，布鲁斯对着床的方向摆出一个“请”的手势，“如你所愿。肯特先生，布鲁斯乐意为您效劳。”


	3. 【三】

勃起被口腔包裹的感觉，让克拉克兴奋得头皮发麻，坐在床沿上的身体不由自主地向上浮起。布鲁斯有些诧异地抬眼看他，嘴唇依旧含着超人粗壮的阴茎，舌尖下意识地碾过饱满的龟头，在尿道口的位置重重一划。

克拉克控制不住地大声呻吟，即使是拥有钢铁之躯的氪星人，在某些地方也极为敏感。在牵动原始生命意义的行为背后，充斥着的，是极致的快感和欲望。

“布鲁斯，再用力一点。”氪星之子伸手抚上布鲁斯的头发，软硬适中的发丝在他指缝间游走，“都含进去。”

布鲁斯发出蝙蝠侠特有的低沉笑声，他舔湿了克拉克的阴茎，深吸几口气，将那根硬度惊人的东西没入口腔。第一次给男人口交的感觉相当怪异，没有任何实践经验，即便是蝙蝠侠，也做得磕磕绊绊。好在超人毕竟不是普通人类，不会因为他不适宜的力度而受伤，也不会被他的牙齿嗑痛。

两腮用力收紧，布鲁斯逐渐加大了吮吸的力度。咽喉和食道被克拉克的男性器官缓缓撑开，压迫布鲁斯的气管，产生了些许窒息感。他有些不适地退后，仔细调整好呼吸，再次让超人的阴茎插了进来。喉管模仿着吞咽的动作，一波一波按摩着深入其中的器官。布鲁斯稍稍仰起头，开始前后吞咽，让那东西被动地抽插起来。

湿润温热的甬道紧紧吸附着那里，克拉克享受着布鲁斯带给他的极致快感，不由自主地飘离床单，身体前倾，迫使布鲁斯下巴抬得更高，将口腔、咽喉和食管几乎拉成一条直线，让他的阴茎能进得更深。

带着薄茧的双手抚上他的双腿，克拉克闭上眼睛，感受着它们一寸寸地向上攀爬着，盖住他的臀部，配合布鲁斯口交的频率揉搓按压。

那感觉实在太棒了！克拉克沉浸其中，恍惚间有种头发都要炸起的亢奋感。直到布鲁斯的手指划过股缝，条件反射地带起某种战栗。

克拉克猛地睁开双眼，目光凌厉地向下看去，正对上布鲁斯得意与失望交织的蓝眼睛。这个男人就这样抬眼看着他，嘴里含着他的阴茎，脸色红润，呼吸急促。薄薄的汗水打湿了他额间的发丝，眉头微微皱起，却没有停下为他做深喉而前后摆动的头。

他是蝙蝠侠。他是布鲁斯•韦恩。他是那个战胜了我的人。而他现在，正在为我口交，含着我的阴茎，告诉我，可以对他做任何事。

克拉克控制不住地这样想道。属于男性本能的征服欲瞬间击垮了他的理智，他耗费了巨大的精力才控制住自己的力量，几近凶狠地抓住布鲁斯的头发，将他的脸按进胯间。双腿无意识地向前绷起，不小心踢到了布鲁斯的小腹，让对方在他的双腿间发出一声闷哼。

“抱歉！我碰到你的伤口了？”超人迅速回神，放开了被他抓在手上的布鲁斯，X视线透过表皮检查着布鲁斯的身体内部。肋下的伤处并不严重，也没有内部出血的迹象，反倒是表皮有些烧灼。相较于达克赛德的欧米伽射线，这反而更像是在躲避时，被热视线擦过的痕迹。

难怪他会在这里缠上纱布。克拉克抿起嘴唇，不赞同地瞪着布鲁斯的头顶。这些纱布并不利于伤口愈合，即使再如何柔软，在与皮肤摩擦时也会产生不适，何况还是烧伤。

但克拉克不能说什么。他知道，这是蝙蝠侠的自尊，也是他暂时不能捅破的东西。布鲁斯•韦恩总是有些奇怪的坚持。即使他们相处的时间不多，但他就是明白。

X视线勉强地往下偏移，克拉克觉察到因为自己的变化，布鲁斯正试图看向他。

我得找点借口。克拉克飞快地运转着自己的大脑，目光在某处聚焦，在反应过来那是布鲁斯膀胱的位置时，闪过片刻讶异：“你这是，想要小便？为什么不告诉我？”

布鲁斯的动作滞了一瞬，他偏过脸吐出嘴里的阴茎：“我说过了，在这里，我给你控制我的权利。”

“包括小便？”克拉克挑着眉，开起蝙蝠侠的玩笑，却在看到对方无比认真的表情时，错愕地住了嘴，逐渐转为若有所思，“也就是说，在这里，我可以让你小便，也可以让你一直憋着？”

“只要你想。”布鲁斯的声音透着某种魔性，他亲吻着克拉克的阴茎，将脸贴靠在克拉克的大腿上，眯起眼睛仰头看他，“做你想对我做的，克拉克。除了你，没人能有这样的机会。”

指尖不受控制地发紧。在这之前，克拉克很难想象，有人能做出这样的表情。无关那张俊美的脸，而是自表皮下渗透而出的优雅与性感，像只浑身沾满花蜜的妖精，散发着诱人的甜香，用那浓烈到近乎奢侈的香味吸引着他，让他胸腔里深藏的野兽咆哮着、怒吼着，想要将他撕开，品尝内里甘甜的液体。

克拉克深吸了一口气，压制着由性欲产生的疯狂冲动。他伸手抚摸布鲁斯的侧脸，手掌贴合着他的下颚，在脆弱的脖颈处游走。他抛开了那个曾与之战斗过的蝙蝠侠，单纯地、仔细地观察着这个男人。

他的鬓角点着花白，眼角有着与他实际年龄并不相符的细微皱纹。但这无损他的魅力，反而彰显出他属于成年男性的成熟、稳重，饱经风霜磨难的沧桑、睿智，以及出身上流社会的精致、慵懒。

他就这样看着自己，那双深蓝如墨的眼睛里如此专注，却又带着几分闲适和漫不经心。他就像一丛盛开得几欲腐烂的玫瑰，深红艳丽到极致，如果将之碾碎发酵，必能酿出最诱人的、最接近死亡的美酒。

掌心之下传来勃勃脉动。克拉克注视着布鲁斯的双眼，如同幽深的湖水间亮起点点繁星。布鲁斯的眼睛在笑，那笑意深而悠远，却又如此清明透彻。

“不许。”克拉克终于开口，他的喉咙痒得厉害，声音干涩低沉。他低着头，看着胯间的布鲁斯，“在我射出来之前，不许。”

布鲁斯微笑起来，嘴唇微微开启，伸出舌头轻舔略显干燥的唇瓣。透明的唾液将之沾湿，在光线幽暗的房间里，泛着温润的水光：“需要我帮你吸出来么？”

“不。布鲁斯，我想要你。”克拉克将布鲁斯拉起来，亲吻着他的嘴唇，“我想要你，对我发出邀请。”

“你可真会强人所难。”布鲁斯扬起眉，冲着超人歪了歪头。在觉察到对方一瞬间的恍惚后，慢慢地转身背着他，扶着膝盖往地板上跪去。

克拉克一把抱住他的腰，严厉地制止了他：“你的腿上有伤。到床上去！”

布鲁斯下意识地抽了抽嘴角，顺从克拉克的意愿爬上床，背对着他跪趴下来。他尝试着寻找合适的支点，用没有受伤的右肩和膝盖撑起自己的身体，让腰腹和屁股悬空。那双在数分钟前揉搓过克拉克臀部的手，自身体两侧向后伸来，一左一右地掰开自己的股瓣，露出颜色偏深的穴口。他扭动脖子，用埋在床单里，只露出半张脸的样子，冲超人舔了舔嘴唇：“克拉克，操我。”

仿佛绚烂的烟花在夜空中炸裂，克拉克控制不住地吞了吞口水，深呼吸了好几下，才稳住心神，抬脚飘了上去：“避孕套再哪儿？还有，润滑剂？”

布鲁斯张了张嘴，克制不住露出一个古怪的表情，咬牙切齿地呵了声：“大概用完了。”

克拉克这才意识到自己干了件蠢事。他有些羞赧地笑了下，俯下身，双手握住布鲁斯的大腿，将脸凑近他的后方。

那里明显经过了仔细的清洗，并没有什么异味。这让克拉克感到高兴，又有些愧疚。他用鼻尖蹭了蹭位于缝隙间的褶皱，在感受到手中的颤抖后，不再犹豫地舔了上去。

“唔——！”那里被舔舐的快感，刺激得布鲁斯不断收紧穴口，发出难耐的喘息呻吟。

和方才被口交的欢愉完全不同，这种控制着对方并给予快乐的行为让克拉克更为激动。他改为抓紧布鲁斯的腰，压制着他因过度兴奋而反射性的挣扎扭动，强硬地将舌头顶了进去。

穴口猛地缩紧，却没法抵挡超人的舌头。包裹着舌头的内壁，在拼命挤压中，更是加大了舌苔和穴肉的摩擦，引得那里连连颤动。布鲁斯的双腿在这猛烈的刺激下摇摇欲坠，上本身已然瘫软，双手也早已离开臀部，转而抓紧了身下的床单。

“够了，克拉克，够了。”布鲁斯的声音都有些发颤，从未体验过的强烈快感，像海浪冲刷着沙滩，带起细碎的沙砾一点点堆积着。原本只有着些微异感的小腹，逐渐传来熟悉的酸胀。

“这怎么够？你明明很喜欢我这样。”克拉克好笑地反驳道，却还是放开了那里，“是不是憋得厉害？要不还是算了？”

挪动着头，将脸完全埋进床单里。布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，叹息着回道：“不，我还能坚持。”

“别这样，布鲁斯。”克拉克抿紧嘴唇，喉咙里重新泛起痒意，“别纵容我，否则我会对你做出非常过分的事。”

“那就做！”被单里传出属于蝙蝠侠的，沉闷的吼声，“难道你还能杀……”了我？

最后那个单词被硬生生截断于布鲁斯的惊喘。克拉克抓住了他的大腿，双手用力将之提了起来，让他面朝下，只能用上半身顶着床铺，腰腹下完全悬空，双腿间的私密处离超人的脸只有不到五厘米。

克拉克将他的双腿搁在肩膀上：“一会儿可别尿出来。”

布鲁斯瞬间明白了克拉克的意思，他弹动着四肢想要阻止，却在超人的力量下无计可施。克拉克笑了笑，低下头，将布鲁斯半软的阴茎含进嘴里，轻轻吸了一口。

排泄感在这一瞬间几乎涨到了顶。布鲁斯都不知道自己是怎么忍耐下来的，而克拉克就像他所说的那样，正准备对他做出过分的事，并不打算就这样放过他。而他只能紧绷着身体，强自控制住腹部的肌肉，免得尿进超人的嘴里。

但用嘴吸吮仅仅只是开始。克拉克似乎开启了某个不同寻常的阀门，开始用手掌抚弄按压布鲁斯的腹部。隔着肚皮，内里的膀胱在那时轻时重的摩挲下，仿佛灌满了水的皮袋，被推动着变化成各式各样的形状。逐渐强烈到根本无法忽视的憋涨感，让布鲁斯忍不住张嘴咬紧床单，双腿夹住超人的头，肌肉紧绷到几乎痉挛。

克拉克目光渐渐深沉，感受着手掌上方，布鲁斯开始轻微抽搐的小腹，将嘴里的性器放了出来。

他以为布鲁斯会求饶。只要这个男人稍微示弱，他就会心软。然而，布鲁斯并没有。

他到底把我当成什么了？他固执得简直让人恼火！或许，他就是想这样，激怒我，让我失去理智。克拉克忍不住恶意地想。他放下了布鲁斯的双腿，让他整个儿趴在床上。

他瞪着布鲁斯的背，眼神却不由自主地柔软下来，为他背上那纵横交错的伤疤。克拉克知道，这是布鲁斯•韦恩成为蝙蝠侠所付出的代价，是哥谭义警守护这座城市的代价，是正义联盟抵御外星入侵的代价。

他是蝙蝠侠。他是那个明明能过着光鲜舒适的生活，能享受美女如云、一掷千金，却偏偏选择栖身黑暗，化为恐怖实体以维护正义的哥谭富豪。他甚至在超人死后，为了一个几乎没有实证的预感，未雨绸缪，召集超能力者，成立正义联盟。他明明只是个没有超能力的普通人，但他做了那么多，即便是超人也没法做到的事。而最后，事实也证明了，他是对的。他，是个英雄。

而这个英雄，正躺在他的身下，如此的脆弱，如此的，毫无防备。

他信任他。因为，布鲁斯信任他。这个人，如此的，相信他。

那是一种不可言喻的疯狂悸动，在胸膛里蹦跳搅动，让克拉克血液沸腾得想要飞出去将地球绕个几百圈。但他更想待在这里，和布鲁斯待在一起，拥有他，征服他，让他成为自己的一部分。

克拉克不再忍耐，他也没法继续忍耐。他用唾液匆匆弄湿了自己的性器，又用手指简单地开拓了几下布鲁斯的后穴。然后，就这么直接地，冲了进去。

几乎在下一刻，布鲁斯就尿了出来，白色床单以那里为中心晕染出大片的淡黄色。他发出哽咽的嘶吼，后穴疯了般拼命搅紧克拉克的阴茎。从未有过的强烈侵占，让他的眼角流出几滴生理性的泪水。

“布鲁斯！哦！布鲁斯！”克拉克喊着布鲁斯的名字，将他拉了起来，让他背靠着自己，坐在他的阴茎上，随着他顶弄的动作快速起伏。而这猛烈的抽插迫使布鲁斯尿得更欢，抛物线的落点从床单中央前移，几乎溅到枕头。

失禁让布鲁斯有些恍惚，但却让克拉克异常亢奋起来。他紧紧抱着布鲁斯，扯下那碍眼又无用的纱布，双手揉捏着对方的胸肌，在乳头和肚脐附近游走。他不停变换着角度，由下至上地捣入布鲁斯的后穴，同时用手按压布鲁斯的小腹，逼出更多的尿液。

这怪异的性兴奋同样带动了布鲁斯。他反手抓着克拉克的头发，扭过头去捕捉氪星人的嘴。他们狂乱地亲吻，厮磨，啃咬，交换着彼此的津液，融合着彼此的气息，直到布鲁斯因缺氧而眼前发黑，他们才稍稍分开。

“克拉克！”克拉克抱着布鲁斯飞了起来，这让刚从缺氧中回神的布鲁斯惊得声音都有些变调。

超人将阴茎抽了出去，在翻转过布鲁斯的身体后，重新撞入。他让布鲁斯跨坐在自己身上，随着下身的顶撞慢慢上浮。

布鲁斯很快便感受到了背部的硬实。他被克拉克压在天花板上操弄，地心引力却又让他一次又一次主动接纳氪星人尺寸巨大的阴茎。无处着力的四肢不得不缠在克拉克身上，让他像只树袋熊一样攀附着不停耸动的超人。

“我说了，在我射出来之前，不许尿出来。你没做到。”克拉克粗重的喘息，紧贴着布鲁斯的耳膜。他含住嘴边的耳垂，稍稍用力地咬了咬，“你没做到。”

“那就惩罚我！”布鲁斯笑了，“隔壁那些东西，尽管用。这不就是，你想要的么？”


	4. 【四】

布鲁斯提出让克拉克“惩罚”自己的房间，实际上位于主卧隔壁的下方。克拉克之前用X视线无意中扫过那里，看到了不少性虐道具，甚至还有个金属制的笼子。而这个房间的入口就设在主卧床头灯的位置，开关似乎需要通过面部扫描。克拉注意到，布鲁斯在开门时往天花板左上角看了一眼。那里有个针孔摄像头，克拉克猜测对面如果有人的话，很可能正是那位管家先生。

“希望他不会想揍我。”克拉克有些尴尬地瞥了眼床铺，白色的床单上一片狼藉。他顿了十分之一秒，在布鲁斯一脚跨进暗门时动用了超级速度，将床上物品揉成一团塞进洗衣篮里。

布鲁斯应该没有注意。克拉克赶紧跟在布鲁斯身后走了进去，下意识地避开了对方似笑非笑的眼神，开始打量起这间隐蔽之所。

房间面积并不算小，四周都是壁柜，琳琅满目地摆放着各式各样的玩意。不同种类的绳索、铁链和皮套占了绝大多数，剩下的则是些口塞、振动棒、假阳具之类的情趣用品，还有些克拉克从没见过的金属物件，小部分东西看上去似乎还可以发出电击。除去这些，整个房间大致则分成三部分，左边一张诊所常见的牙科椅，右边则是挂着整套皮质束具的双杆，中间正是他见过的那个笼子。

笼子有两米多高，固定在地板上的合金框架显得相当坚固。栏杆倒不算紧密，缝隙间能轻松通过整只手臂。笼子的内部空间却极为狭窄，当布鲁斯进去之后，就像被两面金属杆制成的墙壁紧紧夹住，只能背对着门的方向保持站立，连转身和曲腿都很难做到。

“你经常用……这些？”克拉克从墙壁上取下几根颜色泛旧的宽皮带，在布鲁斯的指导下，将这个男人一点点固定在笼子里。

“偶尔，我会来这里进行训练。”布鲁斯尽力将双手高举，手腕被皮带束缚着，用锁链吊挂在笼子顶部。他踮起脚，配合克拉克用皮带将他的脚踝分别绑在笼子下方的栏杆上。那里有专门用来固定的凹槽，这使他的双腿无法并拢，只能保持这样分开站立的姿势，暴露出腿间脆弱敏感的部位。

“什么训练？”克拉克小心地避开布鲁斯的伤处，又挑了两条皮带将他的大腿与栏杆固定在一起。

“如果在战斗中受伤，疼痛会影响行动力，性欲也一样。”布鲁斯试着挣扎了一下，向克拉克指出右边脚踝的皮带有些松，“在成为蝙蝠侠之前，我曾到世界各地修行。在这期间，我学到了很多东西，包括如何克服痛苦，以及快感。”

“就用这种方式？”克拉克惊讶地张了张嘴，声音变得有些古怪。他的手掌忍不住覆上布鲁斯的小腿，靠近动脉血管的地方有个颜色浅淡的伤疤，圆形凹陷处的皮肤比别处更为光滑。这是子弹留下的痕迹，看伤口恢复情况至少已经有两三个年头。

“想要克服恐惧，就得变成恐惧本身。想要克服痛苦，就必须面对它。”布鲁斯微微侧头向下看，眉眼间的凌厉犹如刀锋。那是属于蝙蝠侠的表情，冷酷高傲得只能仰视，却又有着习以为常的平淡，甚至透着几分若有似无的疲惫和虚软。而他的语调却毫无起伏，似乎只是在说着什么微不足道的小事，似乎他所做的一切都不值一提。

克拉克为之动容，他想起了第一次见到布鲁斯的情形，那是为卢瑟捐赠大都会图书馆而举办的宴会。这个男人，开着豪车穿着高端定制的套装入场，却在会场里一派格格不入。克拉克能听到他身上传来的通话音，他推测这个男人和他正在调查的蝙蝠侠有着某种联系。于是，他拦住他，以记者的身份询问他对蝙蝠侠的看法。

那是场即使不在卢瑟操控下，依旧不会让人感到高兴的对话。似乎在今天之前，他们之间的对话都是以不欢而散告终。总之，那次宴会之后，克拉克主动调查了布鲁斯•韦恩。他知道布鲁斯是哥谭富豪，管理着整个韦恩集团，在哥谭建设和八卦头条方面赫赫有名。他还知道布鲁斯的双亲在他年幼时被枪杀在哥谭的小巷里，而多年后，他成为了蝙蝠侠。

一个英雄的开始，源于一场悲剧。成就正义的骑士，却永远无法挽回自己的失去。那些伤痛，如跗骨之蛆，却混杂着少年时最温馨美好的记忆。不能忘记，只能克服，强迫自己接受那一切，一遍又一遍地在脑海中回放，犹如摘胆剜心，犹如慢火炙烤。

克拉克下意识地选择跳过这个话题，他不想在这种时候勾起布鲁斯那些鲜血淋漓的记忆。他试着用一种不那么刻意的语气说话：“平时都是你一个人在这里，额……训练？”

“有时候阿尔弗雷德会帮助我。”布鲁斯没有戳破克拉克的意图，他顺着对方的好意改变了音调，“我毕竟是个人类，有很多做不到的事。”

“你这是在向我解释？为了刚才的事情？”克拉克笑了。他站起来，在摆满性虐物品的壁柜前来回探寻，“或者，我可以把它理解成‘求饶’？”

“如果你想。”布鲁斯小幅度地扭了下头，在发现这个角度根本无法看到克拉克时，便放弃了动作，“需要我提供建议吗？”

“暂时不用。”克拉克仔细辨别出那些有着使用痕迹的器具，稍微挑了几样走了回来，“在成为超人之前，我也有到处旅行的经历，还在地下酒吧和小旅馆打过工。虽然对这方面没什么接触，但也不是一无所知。”

布鲁斯有些意外的挑起眉，眯着眼睛，感受着克拉克将手里的东西一样样装在他的身上。

首先被控制的是脖子，皮质项圈的搭扣在后颈处轻轻一响，皮带贴着喉结却不会压迫气管与食道。随后，项圈前方的锁链自然垂下，勾着两只乳夹，一左一右地咬在胸部凸起上。乳夹下还坠着两个椭圆形的振动球，球尾连着电极，在克拉克的操作下时不时放出电击。而这电极不仅控制了两个乳夹，第三根细线连着的按摩棒直接贴上了尿道入口。柔韧细长的小棒涂满润滑液，慢慢插入尿道，在撑开那里的同时将出口阻塞起来。

“如果感到不适，就告诉我。”克拉克隔着笼子亲吻布鲁斯的嘴，一个个打开了乳夹和尿道按摩棒的振动。接着毫无预兆地，开启了电极。

电击的滋味，极怪异且不好受。肌肉在一瞬间失去控制，只能感受到麻痹、肿胀、瘙痒、木然，随后逐渐恢复正常。布鲁斯在这猛然的电击下颤抖着，大腿内侧的肌肉频频振颤，括约肌稍稍松弛，膀胱内残余的尿液不受抑制地往出口涌去，却在接触到按摩棒的下一刻，将电击扩散至整个腹部。这叫人酸爽到头皮发麻的快感，差点让布鲁斯再一次当场失禁。

强烈的官能刺激让布鲁斯神色迷离，克拉克忍不住咽了咽口水，双手伸进笼子里抚摸布鲁斯的身体。笼子里的身躯在他的手掌下挣扎，却又因为皮带和栏杆的束缚，只能在极小的范围内蠕动。急促的呼吸被脖颈间的项圈遏制，传来低沉的气音，轻微的窒息让布鲁斯的面色渐渐潮红。

克拉克已经无法满足于这样的碰触。他绕到布鲁斯的背面，双手用力掰开笼子，扣着布鲁斯的腰，就着之前射在穴口的精液，将自己再次硬挺的肉刃捅了进去。金属笼子在超人的力量下发出可怕的吱嘎声，靠近布鲁斯臀部的栏杆被克拉克撞击得逐渐变形。

将笼子固定在地板上的楔子渐渐松动，克拉克改为抓着笼子，用自己的阴茎捣入布鲁斯的身体，如同一台永不停歇的打桩机，一次比一次用力，一次比一次深入，每一次都狠狠推过布鲁斯内里的性感带，逼着这个男人在这疯狂的刺激下大声呻吟起来。

被固定在笼子里的布鲁斯只能被迫承受着，无论是脖子、乳头、阴茎、还是后穴，都必须在克拉克的给予下得到快乐。如果克拉克没有施与，便只能忍耐。在性虐道具的振动和电击下，勃起着，跳动着，却得不到任何其他碰触，也一直无法射精。

克拉克放缓了抽插的速度，他喘息着，贴着笼子从背后抱紧布鲁斯。他的阴茎依旧硬挺地戳在布鲁斯体内，射精感却消减了些许。

这太快了。克拉克刻意地停了下来，他试着延长这场性爱，以免让他看起来像个青春期的毛头小子，性欲旺盛，还不懂节制。

与此同时，布鲁斯也在做同样的事。他在克拉克的拥抱里调整着自己的呼吸，直到完全平静下来，然后开口：“克拉克，你想试试鞭打吗？”


	5. 【五】

当克拉克拿着鞭子站在布鲁斯身后时，他才反应过来自己准备做些什么。

鞭子是马鞭的形状，略长的手柄上连着同样粗细的软鞭，交错编织的菱形皮革，让整条鞭子看上去像是一条黑曼巴蛇。

克拉克的手不自觉地松开了些，他有些不知所措，甚至感到惊讶和恼怒。他抿着嘴，皱着眉头，瞪着眼前这具赤裸的身体。就在几分钟前，布鲁斯用言语诱导他，让他在墙上那排样式各异的鞭子里挑出这一根，柔韧的、结实的，还带着点养护液的橄榄味。

即便是这样的状态，这个男人也在试图掌握主导权。不，不仅如此。克拉克微微睁大了眼睛，他突然意识到。从他第一次跟随布鲁斯走进卧室起，看似是他占据主动，但实际上，却一直是布鲁斯在引导他。这个男人像个优秀的长者，用言语，用肢体动作，一步步引导着克拉克进行这场异乎寻常的性爱。

在想清楚这些，在意识到主导权被侵犯后，征服欲如海啸般席卷而上。那澎湃的欲望像海浪，一波波推举起克拉克的手臂，让他将手里的鞭子扬了起来。

但另一个声音阻止了他，那声音源自脑海深处，如同火海中的一股清流。那个声音冷静地低喝着：“克拉克•肯特，住手！”

鞭子高举过头，却无论如何无法挥下。克拉克急促地喘了几口气，终于放下手，猛地上前几步，将面前的栏杆拆了下来。坚固的金属杆在他手中像纸片一样被扯成数段，束缚着布鲁斯的皮带也在他的手指间断裂开来，带着被拉扯变形的断口。

“我不能，布鲁斯，我不能。如果我控制不住力量，就会让你受伤。”克拉克飘了起来，一把拽下吊起布鲁斯双手的铁链。铁链上的金属环崩开，弹到超人的身上，发出金属与金属碰撞时特有的清脆声响。

布鲁斯扭头看了眼克拉克，他没有说话，依旧保持之前的姿势。交叠的双手在失去铁链的支撑后，转而抓紧面前的笼子，身体前倾，胸口紧挨着笼壁站稳。他将一面脸贴在栏杆上，带着点笑意问道：“你喜欢我这样么？”

“我无法否认，布鲁斯，这样的你非常迷人。但我不能，我不能保证自己不会伤害到你。”克拉克叹了口气，双手扶着布鲁斯的腰，试着将他带离被自己破坏了大半的笼子，“你不需要做到这一步。如果你感到愧疚或者别的什么，我很高兴那是因为我。我感谢你为我做的一切，布鲁斯。但相比这样，我更希望能和你达成最亲密的关系，分享快乐与幸福，分担痛苦与危险，承担责任与义务。布鲁斯，我想和你一起，并肩战斗。”

“我没想到，超人的情话说的这样好。”布鲁斯挑了挑眉，嘴角的弧度逐渐加大。但他依旧没打算放过克拉克，“但是，你喜欢这样对我，不是么？”

“老天！你有时简直固执得惊人。”克拉克忍不住抱怨着，最终无可奈何地压低了音调，小声回答道，“好吧，是的，我确实很喜欢。”

“那么，对我做吧。做你想做的，任何——过分的——事情。”浓烈的荷尔蒙晕染了布鲁斯的眼角，他冲克拉克抬了抬下巴，仿佛一只高傲的猫科动物，傲慢地诱惑着眼前的猎物，“给我下命令，玩弄我，弄伤我，操我。把我关在笼子里，用导管插入我的尿道，让我的屁股吞下会振动的棒子。你还可以把我锁在这里，不允许我排泄，甚至让我喝你的尿……”

“不……布鲁斯，我不会……”克拉克目瞪口呆地听着布鲁斯一样样列举着，那些对他而言有些可怕性虐游戏。他的内心满是抗拒，他没法接受对他人做出这样的事，何况对象还是布鲁斯。但他的身体却违背了他的意志，他的大脑随着布鲁斯的描述勾勒出种种淫靡的画面，他的阴茎在布鲁斯的声音中坚硬如铁。

克拉克不得不再一次正视自己。他确实被这些幻想挑起了性欲，这是他内心深处的欲望，充斥着雄性生物本能当中特有的黑暗与暴力。他想要布鲁斯，想要完全占有这个男人，非常非常想。

尚未被性欲全面侵占的理智让克拉克出声警告：“我会伤到你的，布鲁斯。这不是玩笑话。”克拉克的语气前所未有的严厉，他打定了主意，只要布鲁斯拒绝，他就立刻收手，以后也不会做出类似的事情。

但布鲁斯笑了，他挑衅地发出呵呵声：“不要把我想得那么脆弱，超人。我曾击败过你，还记得么？”

“那是因为我从头到尾都没有用尽全力。如果我想，你随时都有可能被我杀死。”克拉克摇了摇头，表情包容，却也有些无奈，“但你确实击败了我，那是足够辉煌的战绩。”

布鲁斯显然对这样的恭维非常受用，他耸耸肩，却因为牵扯到伤处稍稍龇牙：“如果我觉得承受不了，我会告诉你的。”

“但我依旧担心，我会控制不住力量。”克拉克仍然犹豫着。

“那就学会控制它，克拉克。你曾经就控制得很好，我相信你能一直做到。”布鲁斯轻声鼓励了两句。接着，属于蝙蝠侠的低沉嗓音响起，如同发布命令，“现在，举起你手里的鞭子。”

“布鲁斯，你表现得像是一个受虐狂，但我知道你不是。”克拉克握紧鞭子。他终于知道了蝙蝠侠隐藏在这些行为下的，真正的含义。

克拉克看着那个被自己弄坏的笼子，以及站在笼子里，即使身体没有被困住，但依旧保持着被困姿态的蝙蝠侠。他忍不住去想，当超人死去的时候，布鲁斯是否像现在这样，将自己困在笼子里，独自面对悔恨与愧疚带来的痛苦，并以此获得力量，继续走自己选择的道路。

曾经，蝙蝠侠做出了错误的决定，徘徊在道德崩溃的边缘，差一点点便万劫不复。而今，超人归来，蝙蝠侠主动将这个笼子交给他，也将自己的信任交付他。他试图让超人本身成为他的“笼子”，时时刻刻地提醒他，约束他，让他能够在任何可能越界的时候悬崖勒马，让他不会再犯同样的错误。与此同时，在超人接受蝙蝠侠的信任，自愿成为蝙蝠侠的“笼子”时，他也将自己的信任交付出去。

接着，仅仅一场性事，让克拉克主动暴露出自己内心潜藏的暴欲。而在发觉这一黑暗面时，超人也意识到自己和蝙蝠侠一样，需要一个能够约束自己的“笼子”。那么，有谁能比蝙蝠侠更合适成为超人的“笼子”呢？

克拉克想起了那柄杀死毁灭日后便不知去向的氪石长矛，他想起了韦恩宅外用X视线无法透视的湖泊底部。他猜测那柄长矛就在蝙蝠侠的手上，被他藏在湖底的某个地方，用铅重重隔绝起来。布鲁斯并没有告诉他这些，更不会将它毁掉或者交给超人。而克拉克，也决定就这样放任下去。毕竟，还能有谁，比蝙蝠侠更适合掌握超人的弱点呢？

那么，话说回来，布鲁斯是不是一开始就料到了这些？他利用了超人的善良，利用了自己的愧疚，还利用了彼此的信任。这种控制狂的风格，以及将一切不稳定因素掌握在手里的未雨绸缪，还真是蝙蝠侠的做法。

但，超人内心的黑暗面是真实的，布鲁斯的愧疚也是真实的，他们之间的信任依旧是真实的。

超人需要蝙蝠侠，蝙蝠侠也需要超人。

克拉克深吸了一口气，他感到高兴，却也有着无奈与恐惧。为布鲁斯，为死亡，也为自己。

克拉克终是抬手扬起了鞭子：“布鲁斯，三十下，报数。”

马鞭稍稍用力划过布鲁斯的背部，在纵横交错的伤疤上留下一道红痕。伴随着清晰的报数和偶尔的闷哼，鞭痕在肩背、臀部和大腿上留下狰狞的印记。一条条叠加着，错综复杂地绘成数个超人的“S”标识。

鞭子在克拉克的控制下灵活地舞动着，狠狠舔舐布鲁斯的身体，甚至在大腿内侧和会阴部稍作停留，激得他两股战栗，控制不住地屈膝并拢。直到最后那一鞭猛地抽在布鲁斯外露的后穴上，极致的疼痛与快感几乎让布鲁斯立刻达到了高潮。但身前并未停止的道具却阻碍了他，尿道被堵塞着无法射精，乳头坠着的振动球更是带来了意想不到的体验。

“克拉克，进来！”布鲁斯叫着克拉克的名字，发音已经完全走了调。

克拉克甩开鞭子，一把将布鲁斯翻了过来。抬起他有着灼伤的右腿，让他背抵着笼壁，从下方撞入。栏杆在克拉克的撞击下一阵乱响，他勉强克制住力气，伸手扯下夹在布鲁斯和他之间的震动球，露出对方被虐待得红肿胀大的乳头，低下头肆意地撕扯啃咬。

布鲁斯自动自发地挺起胸膛，将酸麻刺痛的乳头送到克拉克嘴里，双腿顺势盘上对方的腰，身体悬空，完全依靠笼子仅剩的栏杆和超人的身躯支撑重量。克拉克原本抓着布鲁斯右腿的手改为从背后抱紧他，空闲的右手在笼子上开了个凹口，方便他用手掌拍打布鲁斯的屁股。紧咬着钢铁阴茎的后穴，在外部刺激下不断绞紧，给克拉克带来更多的快感与刺激。

直至那里开始规律性的收缩，克拉克也觉察到了明显的射精感。他不在掌掴布鲁斯的臀，而是摸上了对方的阴茎，尿道里的按摩棒还在勤勤恳恳地工作着。

“要我拿掉这个吗？”克拉克吻上布鲁斯的嘴唇，尝到了微咸的汗水味。

“随你……”布鲁斯在接吻间不甚在意地回答。

克拉克笑了起来。他停下了动作，小心地，慢慢地将按摩棒抽了出来。布鲁斯发出一声绵长的喟叹，阴茎里缓缓流出透明的前液，又断断续续地淌出两轮白浊。

见此，克拉克不再克制自己。他双脚离地，抱着布鲁斯再度抽插起来，直到将精液全部射入对方的身体。

 

——End——

**Author's Note:**

> 后话：  
> 感谢大家看到这里~鞠躬~  
> 这篇《笼》算是打着NC-17和BDSM的旗号，充斥了作者满满的私心，和各种对超蝙感情的私人理解。  
> 与其说这是篇YY超蝙之间的欲望和爱情，不如说，更多的是在脑补他们之间的信任与情感。就我个人的脑补，电影BVS到正联的超蝙两人，并不是简单的情爱或肉欲，而是更为纯粹却又更为复杂的一种东西。  
> 由神及人，自人成神，明明是两条相悖的路，却在某一方面达到互通，合二为一。无论是正义，还是“笼”。  
> 作者笔力有限，也是时隔很久的码字，不知道是否表达出了这样的意思呢0-0如果对文章有任何意见或建议的，欢迎来和作者交流讨论啦~  
> 嘛~总之，希望大家能喜欢这样的超蝙~再次感谢~


End file.
